Standard shipping systems are generally known in the art. Some conventional shipping systems include simple rectangular units, or boxes, that are transported via various conveyance technologies. These conveyance technologies can include wheeled dollies, conveyor belts, ramps, skids or other technologies. However, such conventional shipping systems do not allow the selective deployment or securement of transportation technologies included with shipping system. Further, these conventional shipping systems can be cumbersome and heavy, and can thus increase the effort, time and costs needed for their transportation. Accordingly, conventional shipping systems are limited in their functionality and flexibility, and do not purposefully and effectively address these constraints. Thus, a need exists for a packaging system that increases the convenience and cost-effectiveness of product transportation. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present disclosure is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.